Mere Fiction?
by AnimeFanofAllKinds
Summary: Bang has a… dream about Miss Litchi. Based off of the song "Bad Apple". My first lemon-R and R. Sucky summary is sucky. XD M for suggestive themes.


3~~~~~~~~~~~BANGxLITCHI fanfic!~~~~~~~~~~~~3

_Me: Hey there guys… / YEEEEE This is my first lemony story I ever wrote… XD And sorry if things are kind of speedy! And plus, the tense switches… I really hope things make sense! Enjoy!_

_Bang: Lemons? LEMONS? Do you mean the fruit? .3._

_Me: *facepalm*_

Litchi P.O.V (Present Tense) [Insert BGM: Bad Apple!]

White. That is all that surrounds me. _Where am I? Am I going anywhere? __**No…**__ Am I in my clinic? __**No…**__ – Then… where am I? Someone tell me…_ Tears leak from my eyes and onto my silky white gown I happen to be wearing. I was stuck here in the field of nothing forever. Until… His rough tanned hands wipe my tears and help me up. I look up into the fiery yellow-orange eyes of this man I recognize as Bang Shishigami, a ninja from Ikaruga that lives in Ronin-Gai. His hands hold mine tightly. He smiles at me, leaving me without worries. Words sputter from my mouth:

"Where am I? Bang… How do we get out? I-I love… Help me, please… I love you!" I shout the last sentence and sob into his muscular chest, letting go of his hands. His arms wrap around me and hold me tightly against him.

"Miss Litchi… My dearest… Cry no more, for I, Bang Shishigami has come to lead you out of this nothingness…" His words were soft against one of my delicate porcelain ears. He kisses me softly. I do not hold back. I leap into his love without fail. I return his kiss, ever so gracefully. I wish it could be like this for eternity…

NORMAL P.O.V (Past tense)

The kiss lasted for seconds and seconds on end. Then things got more passionate. Bang moved one of his hands to Litchi's head. He licked her lips, wanting entrance. She allowed. Litchi opened her mouth and their tongues danced; making a small moan arise from Litchi. Bang won the battle and began to explore Litchi's mouth with even more exhilaration than before, all because of the small sounds that Litchi made. Litchi moaned even louder when Bang pulled back and flashed her a seductive look, before kissing her left ear and trailed the kisses down to Litchi's neck. Her fingers intertwined themselves in Bang's bushy hair while he nipped and suckled the nape of her neck. Litchi threw off his scarf, rid him of his fingerless gloves and clawed at the metal glove-like things on his wrists, wanting to get them and his top off. She moaned in protest. Bang removed them both with ease, letting Litchi observe his overly-toned muscles.

She jumped into his chest again, knocking him over (to his surprise). She kissed him full on the lips and ran her hands over his muscles. He groaned in ecstasy as he undid her ponytail, sending poor Lao Jiu flying. Bang also somehow managed to lift Litchi's white gown fully off of her body; flinging it the same direction he threw Lao Jiu. Her large breasts (still contained in her bra) pushed against his abs – more moans with even more intensity coming from Bang. He pulled away from the kiss and placed one of his hands on her left breast and gave it a squeeze.

"Unh… B-Bang…" Litchi whimpered and buried her head into his neck, suckling on the parts her mouth could reach. She intertwined her fingers with Bang's free ones. Bang's hand (that was once on her breast) snaked over to her bra strap and tugged at it. Then his and Litchi's eyes met. He looked at her as if to say "May I?". She nodded and gave him a smile. They both got on their knees and Bang undid the strap, and like the other items of clothing, sent it flying into the heap of clothes and Lao Jiu. Her breasts bounced, happy to be outside of their lace cage. Bang didn't take his eyes off of them as he took both of them in his hands and massaged them. Yet again he scored more moans from Litchi as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again; making him remove his hands so her bare breasts could push against his abs. Bang moaned as he pulled her ever closer. They pulled back; a thin line of saliva hanging between their mouths. Litchi let out a faint giggle. Bang smiled at this and placed his hands on her breasts and kissed them both, starting a trail. He moved his hands downward to her petite stomach; that's where his kisses went. He finally reached her "delicate" place. He ran his fingers over the thin black lace that was her panties. Litchi blushed a deep crimson and went for Bang's belt; taking it off in one yank. Then went the pants. Litchi giggled at Bang's "underwear" which really showed how hard he'd gotten. Now she wanted him. Badly. She traced her fingers around the red fabric.

"Miss Litchi, are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked as he stroked her undone hair softly. Litchi nodded. "Okay then… you may…"

Bang began to pull down Litchi's panties while Litchi took off his "underwear". She looked at Bang innocently as his vision blurred suddenly, then everything went black. Soon after, he could see again, but there was only nothingness ahead; no trace of Litchi. Just white…(oh yes, he was also fully clothed again)

"Huh? Wha-What just happened? Miss Litchi? Miss Litchi! Can you hear me?" He called again and again, but there was no response. Bang looked all around the nothingness, but to no avail. Bang fell to his knees; tired and lonely. But then there came a voice. It was a woman's, which Bang knew as Litchi's. It sounded as if it was in peril.

"Bang? Bang! Where are you! Help me… There's nothing here but black… help… help… help…" Litchi's words echoed everywhere.

"M-Miss Litchi! Tell me where you are! I can help you! LITCHI!" He shouted.

"Look up…" Bang did as he was told. The "ceiling" of the nothingness was black now, in contrast to the rest of the nothingness, which was white. There was Litchi, except she was all white. You couldn't see any of her features, just a white outline and white on the inside, also in contrast to the black "ceiling". Bang gasped.

"Y-y-you're–"

"Look at yourself…" Litchi whispered. Bang looked at his hands, his feet, every part of his body he could see. But instead of seeing himself normally, he was exactly like Litchi, except he was outlined and colored in black, in contrast to the white around him.

"What's happened?" He exclaimed.

"I do not know… but…" She reached out to Bang. He did the same. Their hands, black and white, met.

[End Music]

Bang woke with a start. He was panting heavily and he had been clutching some sheets.

"What j-just… happened? I had such a… suggestive dream about Miss Litchi and…and…" He looked around frantically. He was in Litchi's clinic, lying on one of the beds. "Why am I here? Did I get injured? Am I sick?" He asked himself as he set a hand on his forehead. It was quite hot. "I must have some sort of cold…" Just then, Litchi entered the room with some medicine, a small measuring cup and a cup of tea.

"You're up… Are you feeling all right Bang? I have cold medicine and some tea to help you recover from your cold." Bang sat up and wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"Miss Litchi! Y-you shouldn't have… but yes… I am fine… I just had a… strange dream." Bang scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Ah… I see. But you should take some cold medicine. She took out the medicine and poured it in the small cup. "Be careful, I don't want it to spill." Bang nodded and took the medicine in one gulp. "If you want to get the taste out, just drink the tea." Litchi put the tea on a small table next to the bed. "Now… if you don't mind, could you tell me what kind of dream you had just now?" Litchi took a chair next to the table and sat down. Bang's face turned red.

"U-uh… it was about…um…" Bang stumbled over his words. Litchi's eyes widened. She took her two index fingers and pressed them together. She hung her head.

"Sorry… it must've been about something personal… I was just wondering… if I could make you feel better… I-I dunno… but sorry…" Bang smiled at her kindness and lifted her head with one of his hands. He leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"It was about the woman I fantasize about…" Litchi's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Oh…um…" Litchi stammered.

"…That woman is right in front of me."

_Litchi: O/O Sel! Seriously! Why write something like that?_

_Bang: *nosebleed* Miss LitchiiiIIIIIiiiIIIIIIIiiii…_

_Me: Teehee. *meowface* There's just so little Bang x Litchi out there. I hope you viewers out there liked it!_


End file.
